


Love On Top

by Skyson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Friendship/Love, Gen, Healing, Post-Finale, Short One Shot, Skoulson if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into a lighthearted moment shared between Hunter, Bobbi, Coulson, and Skye. Post- season 2 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love On Top

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of feels-fic regarding the finale, and needed to take a break and do something a little more lighthearted. I could see Hunter being desperate enough to get a smile out of Bobbi to sing obnoxiously... Title and lyrics within are from "Love On Top" by Beyoncé.

 

"Baby it's you! You're the one I love! You're the one I need! You're the only one I see!"

Skye stood just outside of the infirmary, watching with a small smile on her face as Hunter sang and danced to the Beyoncé song blasting from his phone. Bobbi had just finished a particularly grueling round of pt, and he was doing his best to get a smile on her face.

"When I need you make everything stop - finally, you put my love on top!" Hunter sang, doing a Michael Jackson spin and pointing up. Bobbi laughed, shaking her head as she watched him from the bed she was reclined on, and Skye's smile widened.

"I was going to ask what the obnoxious singing was coming from, but I should have known." Coulson commented, suddenly appearing next to Skye. She glanced over at him, taking in his appearance. He was starting to look a little more comfortable with himself, used to the weight of the sling around his shoulder. His hand was stuffed onto his pants pocket, and he watched Hunter with amusement. Skye looked back toward their entertainment, knowing that Coulson was just as pleased by the smile on Bobbi's face as she was.

As each chorus repeated, the notes moving up a step or so each time, Hunter followed along, his voice going higher and higher. Skye laughed a little, quietly, as he quickly reached his breaking point and continued on anyway, off key. Bobbi laughed and groaned as if she was annoyed, dropping her head back against the pillows. She didn't tell him to stop, however, so he kept going until the song was finished.

Skye didn't notice that Coulson had shifted his gaze toward her when she had chuckled. He was giving her the same pleased, almost relieved expression that she was giving Bobbi.

They all had a long way to go, but they would be okay. Together.


End file.
